


Between Kingdoms

by Shorlinne



Category: Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe: Grass Kingdom, Angst, Drama, F/M, Flip-Flopping the Story, M/M, Multi, Period-Piece (In places), Romance, Socioeconomic Divides, Sporadic Updates, Unintentionally hitting novel length, Wizard is a CREEP, class warfare, magic!, making you cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorlinne/pseuds/Shorlinne
Summary: An on-going, Alternate-Universe, Grass Universe fic. What happens when Kim Heejung is teleported to the Grass Kingdom, instead of the boys being teleported to Earth? Heejung faces adaptation to an entirely new world, new social structure, and new challenges in a strange world where it seems she is being hunted, and has a purpose beyond even her own wildest dreams...Filled with world-building OCs, drama, magic, intrigue, and prodding at a world we don't hear much about in-game. Ongoing/being written (at chapter 11, at time of posting) by S & C. Please comment on any wild inaccuracies, inconsistencies, or anything we miss-- We're only human, even if the people at the center of this story aren't.**WARNINGS WILL UPDATE AS CHAPTERS DEVELOP.**





	1. Prologue & Beginning

She was falling: A low voice rising into mad laughter, chased by awhirl of pale, fragile stems in the darkness carried by a violent wind surrounded her. Air rushed past her, her arms spread like wings as she fell into the endless black, buoyed by the light of stars growing ever-distant, and her terror turning to numbness at long last. 

 

 

_Things will be different there._

And so Heejung landed with a hideous thud, and lay nearly broken in the cold, wet earth. As the haze around her eyes grew, broken trees and bent branches cradled her, the night crawling in and pain roaring in her ears worse than the fall--

 

The last thing she could remember was a lantern being lifted by a hooded figure before the world returned to blackness. 


	2. Chapter One: Rough Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heejung lands in a garden outside the main center of the Kingdom. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it's owned by a tetchy older Rabbit woman named Maera, who takes it upon herself to help the poor thing find her way in this strange new world...  
> \----  
>  Introducing our first OC, Maera: Here to help Heejung into the world of the Grass Kingdom. We didn't want to throw her into the world too quickly, and decided to set up some ground-rules for the world Heejung finds herself in. Hope you enjoy.

“Of all the gardens to land in…”

A voice muttered to itself as it was roving across the floor, the muttering a distant drum against the shuffle of cloth and heavy footsteps, backed by what seemed a ceaseless torrent of rain.It felt cold and the room seemed damp and muggy, a light distant to returning vision caught Heejung in mind of a flickering television-- it was odd that it had been muted. Perhaps it was for her own sake? Perhaps her neighbors had found her collapsed again from stress, but no one she knew ran the air like this, so cold in mid-winter--

And she certainly didn't remember her apartment being so _dim_. Heejung groaned and shut her eyes against a pounding headache,

“Please tell me I didn't _also_ forget the electricity bill on top of everything…”

The whisper was weak and pained; there was immediate regret as her breath fluttered back into an aching chest. It felt like someone had been playing drums against her ribs on her right side and had been _too_ enthusiastic-- with a groan Heejung wheezed and tried to curl in on herself. This was an impossible movement however; she found herself tucked tightly into her bed--

But-- the television was in the living room? And her blankets weren't so heavy--

And come to think of it, has everything been so _brown_ before?

Heejung’s eyes snapped open and her heart hammered. Scenarios flew through her head-- she'd been mugged, kidnapped, sold, sent away to an asylum by her mother, finally fed up with _everything--_ her stomach lurched and she fought to move, crying out with pain as she struggled, eyes wide with horror. Dirt walls and wood ceiling, leaking and dim with mold in far corners, lights uneven -- the sound of water, constant, pressing--

“Ah! Don't fight so much-- Wretched as you are yet, you'll be worse!”

A firm pair of hands, heavy and warm pressed her down and a face came into view--

Decidedly not her mother’s or any she'd seen before. Soft features that were well rounded against a small twitchy nose, creased lines at its eyes and heavy chin marred by a plump frown. Amber eyes sparkling nervously below golden brown brows and hair pinned loosely back with a kerchief, stained. Was she some sort of orderly, perhaps? What sort of place was this?!

“ _Let me go!_ I have-- Rights! I am a citizen-”

“Are you now?” The woman pressed back down and her frown turned fierce,

“Some sort of citizen to land in my garden in the dead of night! Like you fell from the sky and into my cabbages-- with nowhere to fall from, I wonder! Citizen- you ought to be glad you landed on _this_ side of the fence!”

The words did nothing to help and Heejung snapped back, gasping-- a pain rang through her head and she fell back with tears prickling her eyes and rolling hot down her cheeks. She managed through the ache to rasp,

“ _What?_ ”

“That's what I'd like to know too.” The woman softened but didn't lessen her severity, though her grip loosened. She patted Heejung awkwardly on the shoulder and managed, looking away strangely,

“But these are questions for when you're well, girl. You've got just as many as I do.”

The woman ran her hands through her hair-- no, over her kerchief, and then shook her head, hands wringing worriedly. Heejung had never seen a nose twitch so firmly before-- but perhaps it was the pain twitching her vision. The room swam, and as terrified as she was exhaustion called her back, urging gently--

“Rest.” Affirmed the woman, more to herself than Heejung, glancing anxiously across the room. 

“Rest. We’ll have to find answers later-- and hope no one comes questioning.”

She had turned away and back before Heejung could form any further questions-- a warm cloth pressed to Heejung’s lips. It was dipped in something savory and distant--

Sleep encroached quickly. Heejung sighed as the woman withdrew, and darkness claimed her thoughts once more…

\----- 

_White. The first thing Heejung could recall was blinding white everywhere._

_Her arms and legs felt lighter than before-- wasn’t she in her bed?-- and soon she felt nothing but air beneath her. No ceiling, no floor to be seen. The air stayed still and overwhelmingly silent around her._

Where am I?

_“Hello?”_

_When she tried to call out, the silence swallowed it whole._

_The blinding white moved away in pieces, revealing themselves to be feathers. Two blurred figures appeared at the edge of the horizon, both about the same height. One spoke, his voice barely reaching Heejung’s ears. “Is this what you really want?”_

_“...Okay. Do it.”_ _“A wise decision indeed.”_

_The second figure vanished into thin air, and Heejung gasped in alarm. The first figure turned to face her, his eyes meeting hers and his lips not moving._ My heroine.

_His voice echoed all around her. Heejung tried to move, to run away, but a fierce wind pushed her down into a freefall beyond her control._

It is time for your task to begin.

A task? W-Wai--

\----- 

Heejung woke up gasping for air. She was greeted once again with the all-brown ceiling with its small, webbed cracks. 

_I’m in someone else’s home...right._ She sighed and turned her head to the side, her arms weighted down. Was it worth it to struggle? Who would hear her cry out--

“You’re up, I see.”

The voice was familiar but not chiding. There was a slow scrape of four wooden legs and a sigh as the woman heaved herself up,

“I suspect you're faring better? Headache gone?” She moved forward and Heejung flinched back; the woman gave pause a moment then frowned as if hurt,

“I'll not be doing anything to you. Just loosening the sheets so you can move. I suspect you've got questions-- and I've still got mine, mind.”

The woman's hands, quick and small removed the heavy, sluggish sheets and Heejung relaxed. So she hadn't been tied down-- just under a very heavy blanket. She watched the woman nervously, but as she turned against the light her kerchief fell, two long soft bands haloed in the light, spotted with faint distant brown--

They were ears. A rabbit’s long, hanging ears-

Heejung yelped and the woman pulled back with alarm,

“What is it?!”

“You've-- You've got-- _EARS!_ ”

“Imagine how I feel!” The woman's hands flew up in a flurry, “ _You haven't!”_

Heejung’s facial expression fell and she looked away. As soon as the shock came, it left, and it was immediately replaced with shame. She swallowed and stared down at the sheet. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled softly, “I...I didn’t mean...” She moved her gaze up slightly to look up again into her face. “I’ve never seen a person with ears like yours, non-human ears.” Heejung paused in hesitation. Was she being insulting? Rude? Taking a shaky breath, she continued: “Please explain to me. What are you, exactly?”

“Turn for turn,” muttered the woman, and spread her skirt faintly as she rested on the side of the bed. The woman eyed Heejung a moment, then sighed,

“Something's brought you here then, whatever you may be, girl. Human, did you say?” The woman wrinkled her nose, “Never heard of it. I'm Maera, and you’re in the Grass Kingdom, outskirts of Grim. It ain't the pretty bits either, even if I'm a rabbit. Supposed to be posh, rabbits, but-”

She gave a hollow laugh and a scowl, “Theys the sort that don't go lookin’ when's some fall through the cracks. Ain't a bad kingdom, just…”

She cleared her throat, “A poor time to find it.”

The woman studied Heejung a moment then relaxed with a sigh,

“You'll not need worry of that though, luv. You're neither cat nor rabbit-- I don't think you'll have much place in our squabbles. Might just put you right above it, in fact.”

There was a pause and the woman scratched her chin, “Which could go worse. But I've got a favor owed, could help you some there.”

The woman smiled slowly, then patted Heejung’s leg,

“Sit right, poppet. Maera’ll have you safe and well in a bit. Can't right know how to get you home yet, but there's nothing a little I can do til we learns.”

A slow whistle filled the cabin, and Maera brightened, “And coo! Teas on. Sit yourself tight, we’ll start wiv’ ‘at.”

Heejung nodded slowly, finally managing a weak smile, moving her legs off the bed. They ached fiercely and shook, but she managed to find her way to a squat sofa shortly away and sank down gratefully. Grass Kingdom. Grim. Cats and rabbits. It was all so surreal. “Tea, that sounds perfect. Thank you, Maera.” She sighed and leaned back on the couch cushion. While Maera headed toward the kitchen to get the teapot, she looked around the room from her vantage point. The open doorways were round and curved along with the ceiling. Bunches of lavender hung from the kitchen doorway the rabbit walked through, sending its calming scent through the space. The couch Heejung currently sat on was old and worn, clearly overstuffed, but it did its job. A homemade quilt and matching pillows completed the ensemble. Upon closer inspection, the floor was not the floor-- it was the actual earth, and it felt cool under her feet. Heejung looked up and now focused her attention on the walls. For the most, they were bare, but there are a couple of pressed flower pictures hanging. There was not much light, but the little that was there was soft. Heejung stretched and turned to take a pillow to study the stitching while waiting.

The clattering of a tea tray bought her attention back, as Maera steadied herself and sat beside her. Two small earthenware cups balanced on a rickety wooden tray, filled with pale gold water steaming softly with a distant, sweet scent. 

“No use of it without sugar,” murmured Maera as she lifted a cup,

“So,” she spoke over the rim carefully, watching Heejung, “I don't suspect you remember much now, do you?” 

Heejung jumped slightly, snapped out of her state of observation. She was not expecting for Maera to come back so soon. Giving the rabbit woman a small, sheepish smile, she placed the pillow back where it belonged. 

“I’m not sure.” Heejung paused to the other cup slowly and held it over her lap. Its warmth seeped through her fingers, a comforting and familiar feeling. Brows furrowed, she sighed heavily. 

“Everything I do remember is so dream-like. All of the stars, this dark void…” Heejung trailed off and stared down at her tea. “Am I really dreaming? Is it possible to see such a place, to hear people talking in such a place?” She bowed her head.

_And with all that has happened so far, she must think I sound crazy._

_“_ Stars?” The woman looked up sharply and chipped the cup as she set it down. Urgency lined Maeras face as she leaned in,

“Don't think me mad, but listen carefully. What did they sound like, and what was said?”

Her voice was low and she paused, then swore something under her breath-- or at least, it sounded so. The language was rough and old, like a burbling stream over river rocks:

“Wait! Say nothing else!”

Maera flew up and snatched the napkins and a handful of blankets-- she was across the room to cover a cracked and old mirror above a wash bowl, then the single dented copper pan that gleamed slightly from washing, muttering all the while,

“Told her I only cook in iron for a reason- no need to have them lookin’ in, except my teakettle but that's got a cozy--” she turned to Heejung and snapped,

“Cover the open cup girl! The pots got a lid for a reason! You mention -” she paused then made a sign with both hands and hissed, “ _That_ sort of thing here and we’ll have visitors soon! Mark it by the hours--”

Maera settled back down nervously and thrust a small bolt into Heejung’s hands, unyielding to resistance,

“It's iron. Hold it and you can talk. Got my widows band in iron, mind, but I'm old and know better to be wary. _He_ can't listen in if you cover that what shines or reflects, and less so if you find iron. Crafty but superstitious wretch he is, iffin I'm thinking the same you're speaking. No wonder you came from the blue-”

Heejung almost dropped the cup of tea when Maera thrust the iron screwbolt into her hand. “A-Ah, okay?!” Looking left and right, she saw that there was nothing to cover the cup with except for pillows and the blanket on the bed. She looked down at the cup of tea, then downed it in one shot. 

Maera glanced over and shook her head, “That wizard is worse than all the blight and warfare we've ever had. He's the one what starts it, even if he claims contrary. Him and his _wishes_.”

She spat the word, “As good as horse shit and as useful, too. Throw them in the right direction and you'll topple a monarchy.”

Her expression darkened,

“He laughed, didn't ‘e? When you was tumblin’ down?”

Heejung flipped the now empty cup over and placed it on the tray . “Er...there we go!” She reached over to steady it carefully before draping the blanket on top. She finally exhaled and relaxed her shoulders slightly. “A wizard? As in… a magic wizard?” She looked over at the rabbit woman and tried to process her thoughts, her eyes wide. _But with Maera here being a rabbit and...she looks really serious. Agh, this is too much! It’s too real to be a dream, but too much of a dream to be real!_ Heejung rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. “There were two people talking. I didn’t hear that much; I think I came in at the end of their...some kind of deal. I don’t really know for sure.” Opening her eyes, she looked at Maera. “One of them vanished suddenly after that.” “Then came the laughter, just like you said.” Her voice was soft, barely a whisper. Furrowing her brow, Heejung concentrated. “He laughed and laughed, and it wasn’t a kind, happy laugh. More like…” She shivered. “The voice said I had a task to do, and then...here I am.”

Maera scowled furiously and swore under her breath. She eyed the cup with distaste and sighed,

“It's the reflections. He can see from ‘em if you're not careful. Iron-” she nodded at the bolt, “Makes you harder to find. He can't affect it. He's a nasty sort-”

Her fists curled and her gaze darkened, “Promises a lot of wishes granted. I've never heard of anythin’ good coming from it. Too much given, not enough gained-- and he treats magic like a _game._ ”

The rabbit woman looked at Heejung warily and sighed, shaking her head,

“An’ wether you like it or not, seems you're part of one of his little schemes. But-- he's never bought in a… Er. Someone like you before. Not cat, not rabbit. Just…”

She furrowed her brow, “You're neither betwixt or beholden.”

Heejung scooted back, reeling from the cup. It sounded terrifying-- imagining a face suddenly appearing on the cup and laughing made a chill run down her spine. She shook her head slowly. 

“A human,” she mumbled, “...A human being from Earth.” She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed heavily. The few answers she had from Maera only served to overwhelm her with more questions. Clearly, she had fallen into one of his _schemes_ , some large, incomplete puzzle. Opening her mouth, then closing it, she swallowed hard. 

If the Wizard truly needed someone for his schemes, why her?

Heejung squeezed her eyes shut and let out a shaky breath. It did very little to ease her bubbling, growing panic. “If he’s...this terrible, why do others make wishes with him?” Her throat tightened, causing her voice to slightly rise at the end.

There was a longer of shame-faced silence; Maera looked away and cleared her throat. 

“It's not a whimsy. Not like wishin’ in a well or on a dandelion-- It's. When-- When y’need something, down to the core of your soul, an--

When nothin’ll fill it. When you're at the end and it's only a desert or a cliff, speakin’ metaphorically. No one wants to wish with a wizard. You've got to need it, ‘Coz it wouldn't be worth without.”

Her right hand moved over her left and rested, spinning unconsciously, the plain iron band. The rabbit woman looked, for a shade, even older and took a deep breath that caused the candle on the side table to flutter gently,

“But that's neither ‘ere nor there. You made no wishes. You're just here. Human, you said?”

She studied Heejung a long moment and then shook her head,

“I've never known much of stars nor life elsewhere. That's the royal scientists sort of thought. I'd heard there were other worlds, but you know how it is. You spend a life in one and another seems too much to contemplate. My, my…”

She trailed off, and frowned. 

“Nothin’ for it then. We’ve got to work on gettin’ you home, one way or another. ‘Fer now, though, you’ll need a place to stay an’ a reason. Now, I can't keep you-”

She avoided Heejung’s eyes, “Too many questions would rise ‘fer that. But I've got an idea..”

She trailed off and rose from her chair,

“I'll be back by nightfall. Make yourself cozy. Don't go out. There's food in the pantry.”

Heejung opened her mouth to speak only for Maera to get up from her chair. This wasn’t an option. This was an order, more or less, something she knew all too well from living with her mother. Never question those orders. 

She sighed and gave the rabbit a slow nod. “Be careful, please?” Maera paused in the doorway, lifting a lantern. Her smile was obscured by the flickering light and she chuckled,

“Wouldn't be here if I weren't.”

With that she brushed out the door and it swung shut behind her. 


	3. Chapter Two: A Place To Lay Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heejung stays with Maera, as they seek to find an answer for the girls arrival. They visit a mysterious, magical friend-- Whose help only provides further questions, as the involvement of an additional party, an unnamed Wizard, becomes clearer...  
> With this revelation comes danger. When Maera and Heejung return to the village, it seems their welcome isn't as friendly as they'd have liked. A certain orange cat steps in, and following him, something much worse.

It was hours later when she returned, the biting wind blowing against the small upper windows and rattling the thin panes of glass. The home was slightly colder and darker, the candles burned down low. Maera swept her cloak from her shoulders and bustled in, shaking rainwater from her ears, lips pursed. Heejung had fallen asleep on the small couch and Maera hurried over, moving to shake her awake;

“Come along. We haven't much time. She only promised her help as a favor, and she's testy even on her good days. I'll loan you a cloak for the rain, but you're to keep the hood drawn on our way. It's not far-”

She paused then added, “Not terribly, anyway. I was waylaid by some cats. Don't know their territories,” she muttered darkly,

“The one thinking he's a little _tiger_ himself will get his in his own time, mark my words. Cheeky thief, but thief all the same…”

She muttered to herself, bustling to grab a basket from the kitchen, shoving some odds and ends into the wicker without, it seemed, even glancing at the contents. Her eyes watched the windows,

“We've got an hour or two at most.”

Heejung blinked slowly while waking up. Her vision blurred for a moment before it became clear. Her brain struggled to keep up, still stuck in a rather murky fog. She lost her sense of time; the only way she knew it was later was because of the candles and the windows. 

Gesturing at the basket, Heejung asked, her voice small, “Do you need help carrying anything?” Rubbing one eye, she watched the rabbit move about in the kitchen gathering different vegetables before looking over at the front door. A tall coat rack stood right next to the door, most of its arms bare. She walked toward it and reached out, touching the worn fabric. 

Maera softened in her pursuit and stood, relaxing. She let out a long breath and smiled,

“No- Dear. Only concern yerself with your safety an’ warmth on the way down. You _can_ have the lantern.”

She tossed her head and sent droplets flying,

“Just be sure it doesn't go out. You up?”

She wandered over and pressed a warm flask into Heejung’s hands, 

“It'll keep the cold from your bones, my Bonny. It's a bit strong,”’she grinned, “But as I said before, I'm an old woman. I need the strength.”

Her laugh folded into the wooden corners of the burrow and she beamed, “Hup too!”

A warm smile crossed Heejung’s lips, and she nodded. She took the lantern and flask, holding them close to her chest. 

“I don’t mind. It’s the least I can do.” Bowing her head low in respect, she added,  
“Thank you so much for this...all of this. I’m sorry if this caused you a lot of trouble…” Heejung looked up and trailed off, gazing at the window.  
“But you’ve done so much, and I’m...I really appreciate it.” 

“Me? No.” Maera’s eyes gleamed as she looked away and opened the door,

“It's more your trouble that raises concern. Less talk of that now-- We’re off, then.”

They ducked from under the overhanging roof of the small burrow and into the night, rain pouring down like an endless stream, pattering against the heavy cloaks but not, thankfully, sinking inwards. 

“Follow me close now! We ain't taking the path. Should still be clear but all the same, any stumbles and I'll take the brunt.”

Maera plunged forward; away from the burrow and the long winding road down to the village where lights still flickered and the heights of buildings rose. Some places steamed smoke from high chimneys, but the distant, tallest homes gleamed like chandeliers under the groggy stars and rain. They were venturing towards the toothy silhouettes of trees, clustered tagged and half -hazard high against the skyline like jagged teeth in a grinning mouth. The main path seemed clear enough, but where Maera steered seemed all dark and brambles…

Heejung held her breath and tried to follow as quickly as she could. It was difficult, though. The rain severely hampered her vision, and the lantern only lit the way a few feet at best. All she could hear was the rain hitting her cloak and the squishing her bare feet made in the mud. The cloak helped keeping her slightly warmer, but it wasn’t much more than what her nightgown could offer. Running forward to catch up, she held the thermos close to her chest. “You mentioned different territories earlier…” She hesitated, not sure how to phrase her words. “Are we still going to be in the same one your home is in, but further?” 

Maera paused at a branch in the path, or was it just a diversion of dirt? She cleared her throat and managed,

“W-ell, not as so. See, the-- the _gentry_ if you would, own this land. But it's not as like they use it. Everyone knows land like this is its own, but..” Her grin was crooked in the light,

“Mother Tiger keeps it a little wild. You'll see.”

“Mother Tiger…” Heejung repeated to herself, looking down at the mud below her feet. She opened the thermos carefully and took a sip of the tea. However, it caused her to cough; the beverage had an incredibly strong kick. “S-Sorry!” Clearing her throat, she wiped her eye. “So she’s a tiger? Does she live with the cats?”

“Gracious, no,” murmured Maera, pushing aside some creeping vines, “she don't abide with their ilk.”

She clicked into her teeth, “Theys as like near us aren't respectful. She doesn't do disrespect.”

There was a pause, and she added, “Y’aint drinking from _my flask_ , are you?” And a nasty grin splintered in the light. It was if she was laughing, but not quite. 

Uh oh. Heejung’s mouth opened slightly, and she stammered. “I-I’m sorry, I thought it was for us both! I...I-I didn’t mean…!” Her mouth opened even more into an O, and she quickly tightened the flask. 

_I’m so dumb._

Maera’s laugh scared birds from the tree with its sudden explosion as she nudged aside hanging moss, shouldering against the bracket with a noisy snort,

“It’ll keep ya warm all the same! Keep up!”

It was another hour through the tramping rain, inter spaced between snide comments about seeing double and walking warmly, but after the chuckles wore down the air grew darker and damper. An unsettling quiet seemed to roll through the fog, unbroken by even the softest crickets. 

Maera murmured, her mirth vanished, as a foggy distant light rose gently against the encroaching dark,

“Nearly there. Keep yourself quiet, now. She's a testy one.”

Heejung’s embarrassment took some time to go away. Her surroundings were dreary, dark, and damp. There was not much to see except for the hanging moss and mud in front of them; she couldn’t help but be amazed how Maera effortlessly navigated the area, clearly knowing where to go. 

_She probably travels this way often, right? Not just to see her, but for other things?_

Heejung looked up and spotted the light in the distance. Nodding, she allowed a sigh to pass through her lips. The trees were less dense and packed here, opening up to a clearing.  
What was going to be there? A cave? A mountain? Or maybe another house?  
It was neither of those things. 

Instead, a large willow tree stood proudly and tall in the center of the clearing. The leaves from the branches hung around the tree like a great curtain. Bottles with notes inside, hanging on strings, danced in the wind and rain. Symbols, those Heejung didn’t recognize, were crudely carved along the open entrance. A warm light glowed from inside; it was definitely inviting for someone who was chilled to the bone. 

“Ha!” muttered Maera, shuffling up and banging on the door,

“You're still up! Let us in, it's miserable--”

The door creaked open, and the smell of distant lands washed out and rolled over, deep spices and low music in the back of one’s throat, like honeyed promises. Maera coughed and scowled, bustling inside. 

“Always a flair for dramatics,” she grumbled, squeezing water from her ears as she stood beside the doorway. The tall roofed room inside was cluttered with bottles and wooden crates, tapestries hanging on walls and over chairs, strange silvery links crisscrossing overhead. The sound of a cauldron on low boil rose from across the room, and curled luxuriously in a large wicker chair was her. 

Mother Tiger was taller than Heejung and Maera by a head, her deep golden eyes set under heavy brown braids that flushed down her crown like shadows, her full lips set in a dull smile. Tattooed lines of dark ink wound under and over her eyes, or were they natural? Her stripes danced in the light, and her golden orange ears flickered back. She could have been tabby, but no tabby of the street could or would have dared hold the airs she did; to look at her was to see the predator in the trees, and to feel the marsh beneath your feet and to know you could never run fast enough, even if she but walked behind you. 

Mother Tiger did not rise, but flexed one long-gnarl-nailed hand idly, her many wooden bracelets sounding snakelike across her arms. She purred, and glanced over,

“So. She's the one, then?” 

Heejung winced and instinctively took a step back. Mother Tiger’s eyes clearly didn’t hide what she was thinking in the slightest, sharp and not friendly. Her shoulders rose, becoming tense. _Don’t speak. Don’t speak…_ She bit her lip and put her hands behind her back. _I hope she can help; she’s…_ She decided to not finish the thought and instead focused on listening to the ongoing conversation.

Maera put a coarse hand on Heejung’s shoulders and nodded firmly,

“Aye. Wizard’s work, is my guess.”

The other woman eyed them and then rolled back with a loud sigh,

“You thought the black cockerel not crowin’ was the Wizard’s work, last week.”

Maera flushed, “Well-”

“And two days before that, the shooting stars?”

“Could have been a sign-”

“And _before that_ -”

“She heard his laugh!”

The shout echoed, and Maera had stepped forward, one finger quivering. The tiger had taken pause, then sat up slowly, watching Heejung carefully as she did. 

“His laugh..?”

“Aye. Girl-- Tell her whot you keen.”

Both pairs of eyes turned to Heejung, and the tiger rose slowly to cross the room. She stood over her, arms folded, a drab brown dress with bright scarves flowed over her, only accentuating how she seemed to lurk on her own shadows. The Tiger Mother sniffed, and her eyes narrowed,

“Did you make a wish?”

Heejung balked for a moment, taking in the woman’s strong, powerful stance. Craning her head to look up, she spoke softly, almost whimpering, 

“No. But...someone else did. I don’t know who--” There was a pause, and Heejung shifted her feet before lowering her hood to reveal her face. “The person was male. I don’t know how old.” She shrugged a shoulder helplessly and looked away to study the groove marks on the wooden floor. “I just saw outlines of two people.”

“I see.”

The Tiger sighed and shook her head;

“Very well. You can't stay as you are here-- Not in this place. Maera told me you were different, but...”

She trailed off, and shrugged, removing herself from her throne and crossing the room. She studied Heejung for a long moment before chuckling lowly,

“It can be fixed. We’ll keep you as you are, fret not. The rest of the world, however, will see you as they deem fit.”

Maera’s brows rose behind Heejung and she placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder,

“Now-- Wait, that could be dangerous, that--”

The mother shrugged,

“Perhaps. But more so if they find her as she is now. They're wanting someone to fill a role if they bought her _here_. May as well assign her a part they won't expect.”

_As they deem fit? You mean…_

Heejung’s eyes widened as she put two and two together. Her nerves knotted themselves into a bind, leaving her speechless. Somehow, hearing this piece of the conversation gave it a finality, given both of their tones. She was going out there alone. She was going to perform some kind of task alone. And she had no idea what it was. 

Heejung finally spoke, her voice weak. 

“Others will see what they want to see?” She paused, letting that sink in before continuing. “No one will see me the way I really am?” 

“It's a _minor_ alteration. A trifle, really.” The Tiger Mother waved her hand,

“You'll still be _you_. Just with some-- additions.”

Her ears swiveled and she grinned, glancing to Maera. “Any takers?”

Maera scowled and folded her arms, “This isn't a game!”

But the Tiger Mother shrugged, “Ah, well. Could have been fun. Now, fret not dear-- Here, have a cup of tea. I’ll prepare the spell, and Maera here will explain.”

She turned and pressed a copper mug into Heejung’s hands, while Maera huffed and muttered irritably. _She_ never did the _hard_ parts…

Heejung startled slightly at seeing the copper mug suddenly in her hands. Having another cup of tea sounded nice, but everything was going so _fast_. 

She closed her eyes and sighed. “I get it, I think.” She could hear the tea being poured into the copper mug, the water’s trickling making a _ting_ in the air. Anything sounded better than asking questions; Heejung felt so terribly tense, she wasn’t sure if she even could ask any in the first place! There was a crucial one, though, something she had to know. “There’s just one thing,” Heejung opened her eyes and glanced up at Maera, feeling timid. “How will I know who to help with this? Is there...is there a way?”

The two matrons exchanged glances, and Tiger Mother threw her hand in the air, the other wrapped yet around the kettle handle in a decorative cat-shaped mitt. It appeared to have supposed to have looked funny, but the effect was largely more concerning in the cramped magical hallow. Maera’s ears twitched sympathetically, and she cleared her throat,

“We’ll-- Get there, lass. I think Ye can stand to stay with me betweens then, like.” The Tiger snorted but she had chosen to ignore this, and continued,

“I'm sure we’ll find it in time. These things can be… Tricksy, see.”

Turning her back to them, Tiger Mother waved her spare hand, “Yes, yes. Drink up before it's cold,” and began throwing things into a pot on the far fire, which hissed and steamed. 

Heejung nodded and leaned back against the wall, sipping her tea slowly. Between the room being dim, the warm beverage, and exerting herself earlier in the rain, she started to feel terribly exhausted. Her nervousness kept her mind running, however, refusing to grant her any sort of refuge from the current situation. So, she tried to change the subject and think about other things. One particular face constantly came to mind.

_Mom...I hope you are all right._

Heejung shuddered and held the copper mug tightly in her hands. She barely noticed the heat. 

The 

_I wonder if you know that I am gone right now. ...Do you?_

_“_ There,” announced the woman, turning. She beamed, “All is done.”

Maera looked from her to Heejung, and opened her mouth to object before she shut it tightly, eyes widening as she looked over the girl. A pale gold light had spilled from her head down, glistening softly for only an instant, before rising up to concentrate on her head in soft peaks--

They rolled up and over in gentle slopes, with barely a sigh. Tiger Mother grunted and shrugged,

“Well. Looks as she's one of yours, then.”

“You didn't even feed her-”

“Sure I did. It's the cup.” The Tiger Mother looked smug and chuckled, “Bit of-- Oh, head magic. Get you thinking I'm doing something else as it’s bein’ done. How do you feel, child?”

Heejung looked at both women, feeling a little lost. What was she supposed to do? Just wait? She opened her mouth, trying to gain the courage to ask before suddenly she was thrown into warmth. Warmth spread all over across her head and across her face, almost like stepping foot into the shower. It stole her of any thought she had along with her breath. The light, beautiful and gentle, started to move upward to the top of her head. The heat increased once it found its areas of focus, but it wasn’t painful by any means.

Just really hot, like staying out in the sun for a bit too long. Heejung jumped slightly and shut her eyes, waiting for the heat to fade. Eventually it did, and Mother Tiger’s voice broke the silence. “Ah…” Heejung shook her head and opened her eyes. “I’m all right.” Looking up at Maera, she asked hesitantly to the both of them, “Do I look different?”

“Yes-” and “No!” interrupted one another. Tiger Mother gave Maera a look, and the rabbit woman cleared her throat,

“Well-- I mean, not as so much more than _usual_ -”

“We gave you ears,” snapped Tiger Mother, snorting. Maera’s determination to avoid the subject had soured her moment, and the fact that they were soft, long, dark brown ears instead of the grace of a cat’s irked her. It was always rabbits these days! No one wanted to be a cat. They'd forgotten the power in their history-- All they wanted was to be _rabbits_. No rabbit came to her, but oh, her kin, pleading in dropped off messages or late-night beggars on the tree line. Things were changing in recent years-- and it looked like she could be on the wrong side of the line. Shaking her head, Tiger Mother huffed and took the cup back irritably,

“You can have a look in the basin by the door.”

Heejung nodded with some hesitance. What did she do wrong? Her stomach clenched with more nerves; it took her a few moments to gather herself and to get up from her seat. The basin, although only a few steps away, seemed to take ages to walk to. 

When she peered down into the water’s reflection, she realized that, indeed, she now had a pair of rabbit ears. Reaching up over her head, she passed her hand through. Still air, of course, but in her reflection her hand simply stopped upon contact with one of her ear’s surface. 

_How…?_

Her heart froze in surprise, and her rabbit ears in the reflection shot up in surprise, slightly leaning back. Heejung quickly put her hand down and shook her head again, trying to will away what she saw. Nothing changed.

She turned back to face Maera and Mother Tiger, drawing Maera’s cloak closer to her body. “Do I have to worry about it fading or...anything like that?”

The Tiger Mother shook her head, “No- I very much doubt it. My enchantments _hold_. The only risk is-”

She chuckled, then rolled her eyes, “Well, let's just say it's exceedingly unlikely. Your aim is to leave this place! As long as you don't get distracted...”

Maera narrowed her eyes, “You didn't.”

The Tiger Mother shrugged, “It's the classic bond. It doesn't happen as much anymore, so I figured this was safest-- finding genuine _love_ is easier to avoid than moonlight, or rain, or kissing frogs. So much harder to _maintain_ , too--”

The Tiger Mother turned, eyeing Maera with ice in her eyes. Maera stiffened, and the unspoken acknowledgement of something distant hung between the two like spider webs, fragile but strong. Maera lowered her voice,

“Girl, it's time to go. I think we've overstayed our welcome.”

“Your welcome overstays you,” The Tiger Mother waved her hand, dismissing the rabbit woman. To Heejung, she added,

“Should you need me, I'll find you. Best of luck, child. I hope the wizard loses you yet.”

The door swung behind them heavily, leaving the image of the tiger returning to her chair by the fire, the piercing hold of her eyes chasing them through the rainy shadows. Maera huffed as she pulled her cloak closer but seemed altogether disinclined to speak as she and Heejung shrugged out and trudged through the still-wet forests, avoiding raindrops fat as pigeons eggs all around them. 

“Thank you!” Heejung barely managed to call out behind her shoulder before Maera quickly ushered her out. The chill and the cold from the rain came back at full force, unwelcoming. The last exchange between the rabbit and tiger was very tense, and clearly Maera wanted to walk away from it all as soon as possible. She drew her own cloak closer and offered the tea thermos to Maera, smiling meekly. Questions rose to her lips, but she shoved them back and away. _I don’t want to bother her anymore than I have._ Heejung exhaled and looked ahead, squinting to see in the rain. Clearly, there was only one way out of this clearing, making it easy to determine which way to go for the moment. After that, though, anything goes. She could only hope that things will sort themselves out, eventually. 

Heejung turned to glance at the rabbit woman before walking forward nervously, stepping foot into the deep woods once again. The flame in the lantern fluttered weakly, barely illuminating the path in front of her and cutting through the thick darkness. 

“Are you all right?” she asked softly. 

Her footsteps were clumsy and slow; her second time trying to move through these woods was not better than the first. Each step she made sounded terribly loud either because of the leaves or some twig. Every so often she took a moment to glance at the trees around her, her eyes wide. _Please let there be no problems getting out…_

_“_ Looks like she gave us the go ‘round. Cheeky cat. Thought she'd have more fun sending me the _villager’s_ way.”

Maera grunted and moved a heavy branch aside, pausing to swig deeply from the bottle, capping it thereafter and shoving it into the folds of her cloak. She nodded darkly to the road ahead and lifted the lantern,

“See, lass?”

She grunted and didn't wait for a reply, stepping forward. As though they hadn't just left the breast of the forest, a road plunged ahead and out of sight through clearer trees. It was neither the way they had come, nor the one they had left: a trick of her own persuasion, it seemed the Mother had sent them to _test_ her little spell. Distant and through branches and rain shone the flickering and hazy lights of the large village, unsettled into sleep and partially woken, or staying so, even as the depth of the night settled down around them. 

“She...she changed the road?” Heejung asked slowly out of disbelief. She rubbed her eyes and stared, now looking out at the twinkling lights ahead of them. They were small, like little stars, but unmistakably there. _I know I shouldn’t be surprised, but...just how powerful is she? Is she more powerful than the Wizard?_

Heejung swallowed and looked up at Maera. “How far is this from your home, these buildings?”

“Not the road itself, just our path.” Maera held the branch aside for Heejung to step through, and shrugged. She clicked her tongue, thinking her numbers aloud before remarking,

“As cat or rabbit goes, no moren’ an hours walk in day. It's closer to the city and the castle than me, but then, so’s most things. We cut through to the square and head eastward. Fastest way-- Goin’ around is calling too much to attention here. Just mind close and keep quiet, lass, and we’ll sees through.”

Maera sighed and began forwards. Off eastwards as promised was that road back home- barely a grubby shadow in the evening, the same shadow they'd looked down the road from before leaving. It was true about the roundabout way; visible even in the rain and moonlight were deep cuts into the earth and the furrows of small farm plots, ditches and murky muddied land. The cuts seemed strange; strategic and planned, but far from fresh, like deep scars against the earth, all rock and wear. 

The edge of the forest broke into muddied field, but it was all grassland and heather here. Strangely untrampled, the land seemed to curve perfectly around the path-- it seemed no one would stray here. 

“Graves,” murmured Maera in passing, not daring to look over. 

“Older than the huts here; been here long as anyone knows. Elders suspected ‘Twas from the breakin’ of the kingdoms back whence. Ain't something we’re too keen on bothering. Nothin’ worth relivin’ there, nor worth botherin’ the earth for.”

It seemed, however, not everyone agreed. Small trampled places betrayed the soft changes where footsteps had erred. Twinkling in the light as they passed, glistened by rain, the rainbow bright shards of broken pottery marked something--

Just beneath the stone marker of a grave, newer than the undisturbed ground on which it rested. The words were clumsily carved,

_for the free peoples_

The rest of the tableau had faded in the evening. Maera seemed not to notice, but kept on. 

Heejung nodded and looked down at her feet. The rain started to let up slightly, no longer a downpour. Her feet made squelching sounds every time she made a step; the mud oozed and went between her toes, causing the young woman to shiver.

Looking up, she gasped. There were so many crudely made graves, stretching from one end of the field to the other. So many people, so many lives prematurely taken away. It was clear many people didn’t care for the site, having overlooked it into its deep overgrowth. It didn’t feel right to keep going, to not pay respect to these graves and keep on walking, but time was of the essence. The two of them drew closer to the village’s entrance, complete with a crudely made sign. Heejung squinted and stepped forward, trying to get a good look. 

_ASHGROVE_

“Shouldn't be too much a problem, lass, but stick close.” Maera frowned to herself and shook her head, muttering quietly as they moved down the road through the cramped and uneven streets. Rain pattered loosely through the overflowing side gutters, splashing wet and grime onto cracked cobbles. Everything seemed tired and worn; but Maera kept on her way--

Until light splashed forward around the corner, chased by raucous laughter. 

Heejung held her nightgown and cloak up slightly. Making sure that she wasn’t going to be left behind, she broke out into a light jog. The water weighed her clothing and, by extension, herself, but she did her best to keep up. Once or twice she almost stumbled forward, not seeing the uneven stone sticking up in the dark.

“You! Over there!” A voice called out. The light shone down on Heejung’s bare feet before zooming up onto her face. She recoiled and covered her eyes before drawing herself close to Maera.

“Well well well, what have we got here?”

A young cat with bright orange hair and matching ears grinned widely at the pair of women. He cocked his head at them, raising an eyebrow in wonder. 

“A pair of rabbits? Here? Aren’t you lovely ladies a little ways from home?” He clicked his tongue softly, and his eyes glinted with a hint of mischief.

Maera stood before Heejung, glowering in the scattered lamplight. Her scowl darkened her features,

“You _know_ me, lad. Aye, and I you. What mischief are you up to this wretched night?”

She jutted out her chin, and her scowl deepened,

“Out thieving, are you? You'll find nothing here.”

Heejung cautiously peeked from Maera’s back. The orange cat stood casually, hands behind the back of his head. He didn’t pay much attention to the rain, really; if anything, he looked comfortable in the downpour, or at least used to it. The scattered light from the lantern cast shadows upon his face, highlighting his hollow cheekbones. He was starving. Heejung drew in a breath. Her first encounter with a cat... Were they all like this?

The cat’s expression darkened for a moment at Maera’s words, but he lit back up again with a fresh grin. 

“Thieving? Come now. We’re just out having fun, making a living. Just the same as you. Sure we have to try harder since we’re not _fancy,_ but we’re all the same, right?”

He took a few steps forward, moving gracefully, almost as if he was about to dance. Eyeing the younger girl, he almost purred and put his arms behind his back. 

“Hello there, beautiful. What’s a bunny like you doing with a woman like this? You could have much better company.”

Maera moved forward, arms unfolding to ball into heavy fists. Anger clouded her voice as she lifted a hand, prodding a finger into the cat’s chest,

“We. Are nothing. Alike. _Move on, boy.”_

She set her jaw and planted her feet firm, voice low,

“The constable is the last man you want me gettin’, isn't he? Or worse yet, I'd be thrilled to tell _all_ your little ladies about _you._ You think Maera doesn't know? I listen.”

Heejung jumped in surprise; what started as a tense yet civil conversation quickly started to become more hostile only in the space of a few seconds. She stepped forward a step, then stopped. _She said to not intervene-- But what if it gets worse? We don’t know what she’s talking about here...stay put._

_Won’t she need help, though?_

She moved her gaze over to look at the orange cat with wide eyes. _Beautiful…?_

The cat cocked his head to the side, his smile turning into a sneer as he took the prods. 

“Oh that’s right. Lowly little me forgot about how you should be wearing a gown right now. Sorry ma’am, I’ll go fetch it for you.”

The cat chuckled and shook his head, calmly taking her hand away from his chest. 

“Right, cause the police will take your word any more than mine. I think you should learn to watch that tongue of yours, Maera. Who knows what secrets would come out if it was cut loose.” 

The glint shone in his eyes again, that mischievous little light, but the circumstances hardly called for it.

“You’re setting a bad example for Bunny here. I can take her off your hands, if you like?”

With a chuckle and a quick movement, the cat had an arm around the rabbit girl’s shoulders.

“What’s say you and I get out of here and find somewhere more comfortable?”

“You foul, lecherous little-” Maera snarled, but her words died. Her ears fell back and twitched as she watched the cat, fists trembling with rage, both now lowered--

She caught Heejung’s eye, and said nothing. Her jaw clenched, but the moment his arm went around her, she pulled Heejung away-- perhaps _too_ forcefully. 

“Leave her out of this!” Maera snapped. 

The orange cat wrapped his arm around Heejung’s shoulders, pulling her closer toward him. Shivers went down her back. She squirmed slightly, turning her head away. Why did he have to be so close? Somewhere more comfortable, though...somewhere _warm_ and _dry_ and someplace not _here_...immediately she started to feel hopeful. She sighed in relief and began to speak up, her voice cautious, “Really? You...you know a place where I can dry off--” Maera pulled her away, causing her to cut herself off and gasp. The rabbit woman’s voice was venomous, much sharper than before. 

"Away, wretch!" 

What was wrong? Wasn’t the cat trying to be helpful? Heejung shuddered, trying to shrug off her discomfort. 

The cat’s face turned into a pout and his eyes widened. 

“Oh Maera, why do you have to be so mean to little old me? What’ve I done to wrong you? See, the poor bunny wants a nice place to stay and you would deny her that. I’m sure she’d love to be safe in a warm bed. I can keep her very, very, warm.”

He batted his eyelashes at the pair, grinning innocently, the lights flickering off his almost unnaturally sharpened canines.

Maera lifted her hand and caught that cat fiercely across the cheek. There was red there, even in the twisting shadows, and what had been lazy, smug defiance shifted in the cat's eyes into silence that fueled at the edges with hidden knives. Maera lifted her voice over them, but barely just, and the low growl that edged her words carried like ice water over fire:

“The only warmth she'll get from you will be when I _skin you_. She'll have your hide as a collar,”

Here she took his chin roughly and redirected his gaze to hers, a whisper between them, mockingly sweet:

“Though you and I both know it's too filthy for that.”

Heejung put her hands close to her mouth, and her eyes widened some more. She instinctively took a step back. Besides the rain’s pattering onto the cobbled path, there was no other sound to be heard in the empty streets. The lights in nearby buildings stayed off, much to her surprise. She held her breath and continued to watch the two, her panic slowly rising.

The cat shifted his jaw, as if testing to see if it was broken, but when he felt Maera take his face in her hand his expression changed completely. The corners of his lips turned up into a snarl and a cruel hatred burned in his eyes. He swatted away her hand, still baring his teeth at her as he took a step back. 

“Listen here, you old bitch. You can try and hide that girl all you want, but there’s fires brewing. Things you can’t even dream of. So I recommend you get the hell out of here soon, or I’m not gonna be responsible for what happens to the two of you.”

He took a step back, spun on his heel and gave them one last look of pure spite. 

“Hope we meet again, Bunny,” he said, locking his eyes onto Heejung. And with that, he dashed away into the shadows.

Maera swore loudly and wrenched back, calling after him,

“Coward!”

She lowered her lantern, panting with rage. The light trembled in her unsteady hand before she barked,

“Come on, girl. There's moonlight yet.”

She didn't look back at Heejung but instead surged forward, back to the path, too angry to even mutter to herself. 

Heejung felt her breath leave her when the cat’s gaze locked onto her own. Her blood ran cold, causing her to freeze right at that very spot-- Then he was gone. 

She failed to form a single thought. After watching Maera storm off in front of her, not even sparing a glance, Heejung sighed and began to follow. She started to run after the rabbit, intent on catching up. The silence and tension was thick now, despite the main threat having been removed. Heejung spoke up softly, incredibly hesitant. “...I’m sorry.”

“‘s not your fault.” They maneuvered through a side street with leaning buildings and overflowing gutters, cramped thatched roofs sagging heavily and brown with smoke from shuttered street stalls;a bustling market at day and long drawn shadows at night. Their lamp caught the glint of rats eyes scurrying back to the corners. 

Maera sighed as they left the street and headed towards the outskirts,

“That one-- Don't know his name. He's not from here, that much I do know, and he's been a terror these past few moons. Rumors say he's off in some squatters home, but I can't say. Them’s ain't the types of rumors that reach me much.”

Heejung bit her lip slightly and looked down at the ground. Shame filled her along with embarrassment, but there was some confusion in the mix. _He was trying to help, was he?_

Shaking her head, she tried to dismiss it all. Heejung shivered and drew her cloak closer. 

_Why was he so harsh?_

She sighed heavily. Clearly, this wouldn’t go away any time soon. “Is it always like that here?” Maera hesitated, glanced behind them to the city in the distance, and sighed. 

“More so as of late. But ‘s no use discussing it tonight, let's get home…”

\--------

“You'll be home soon, won't you?”

The girl looked up to the doorway, wavering slightly as she sat up in bed, the sheets tangled around too-thin legs. Her arms shook as she supported herself, but her gaze was determined. She continued,

“I- I don't _like_ it when you're gone so long…”

She trailed off and took a deep shuddering breath. The young man in the doorway trend and smoothed her hair, pushing her down gently,

“Hey, hey, kid. It'll be alright.” He smiled and scratched her small feline ears affectionately, his own black ears rotating her way,

“I'll be quick. I promise. And I'll bring you back something nice.”

The younger cat nodded, doing her best to give him a smile. These days it is harder to smile, ever since she lost her vision. 

But still, she didn’t want her brother to worry, right? 

She beamed and leaned forward, bending her head to his touch and purring. “Please be careful?” She nuzzled his palm.

The rain continued to pour, hitting the glass panes on the window next to her bed. 

“Careful is my middle name-”

“Your middle name is _Martin_ -”

“Well, uh-”

“Bryce!”

Bryce laughed and cupped her face, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He shook his head and smiled-- feeling guilty that he was glad she couldn't see the concern in his eyes. 

It'd been two months since she'd fallen ill. No one had had answers for her trembling and fits, the cold and fevers interchanging, the weakness in her voice and legs, then the brief upswing that took her sight. She was in bed most of the days, and hadn't seen the outside of their home since it began. It wasn't safe out there, and all her friends had fled with their families--

Bryce and Lily had had nowhere else to go, and he was growing more and more concerned about the city folding in around them at the edges. 

Lily stuck out her tongue playfully before leaning back onto the pillow. With a soft exhale, she closed her eyes. 

“Okay,” she burrowed deeper into the sheets and yawned. “I’ll nap while you’re gone.” There was a small smile, and she opened one eye toward Bryce’s direction. 

“It’s what I do best nowadays, after all!” 

Maybe it wasn’t the best of jokes to make, but laughing at herself helped sometimes, to find some good in the situation. For instance: she was never disturbed by light anymore when trying to go to sleep! That was something, right? 

Lily closed her eye again and shrugged lightly. 

His ears fell back and he tensed. Bryce knew she was kidding but, all the same, he pulled back and folded his hands. He swallowed and murmured,

“Please don't say that.” 

“Aw!” Lily laughed lightly and shook her head. “I didn’t mean it like that! Big Brother, I’m okay.” It took her a moment to find one of his hands and squeeze it. 

“I’m okay.” The younger cat yawned again and turned to face the window--  
\--the air suddenly became still, causing her to pause. The hair on her arms stood up, and her ears perked up slightly. It wasn’t lightning, that’s for sure; she didn’t hear any thunder just now. 

Then, what was it, this energy? 

A thin, bright stream of light shot down from the heavens from far away…


	4. Chapter Three: Fire and Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heejung's sense of safety falters as chaos, and fires, begin to rise. Seeking new shelter, she stumbles onto a... Well, he's not a giving sort of fellow, but he's helping out anyway, and it's better than what she's leaving behind.  
> \---  
> Warning for violence.

Chapter Three

“Girl!”

The door swung open heavily at Maera’s warren, followed by the sound of thunder cracking. Maera shuffled in and frowned angrily, setting her baskets down heavily. Her boots weighted down with mud and her ears with rain,

“You're still here? Safe?”

She barked and turned to shut the door, bolting it tight. New locks had been added and the inside was dark except for the candles; she blackened out the windows, but briefly her garden was visible--

Trampled and torn, the burnt stubs of stalks ripped from the ground and scattered. It'd been a week since the event, the dead of night had bought voices gracious and drunk, and had taken from her her garden and any illusions of safety. She hadn't been able to prove it was the orange cat, but the town had had rumors rumbling-- She held no illusions of safety. 

Heejung peeked from the kitchen door, holding a candlestick tightly in her hand. She nodded timidly and moved forward with soft steps. 

Staying at the warren didn’t cause any problems initially. She was able to go out and explore the land a little with Maera’s guidance, and occasionally help the rabbit carry supplies home. After a couple of days, however, trouble started to form at the warren’s doorstep. At first it was only a bunch of cats knocking on the windows and doors, wondering if there was anyone home. After a day of no response, however, they resorted to knocking down the fence and destroying the garden inside, then went further by vandalizing the window shutters and the door. Sleep didn’t come easily to the two women during this period. Heejung moved forward to help with the basket. “Are you alright?”

“Fine, fine.” Maera visibly relaxed and set her basket aside. She glanced anxiously at the door and tossed her hair, splaying droplets of water rushed across the entrance. Exhaling, she moved towards the stove on auto-pilot; Heejung had seen her do this every time she returned in the past week: Maera would enter, check the pans for their covers, lecture her about being careful and bring to boil a kettle of water. Sometimes she used it, other times she didn't. The tea she made was shared sparingly and watered down due to difficulties in importing anything from the far fields. Something about distant revolts delaying shipments, bad weather and vandalized shipments stolen or dumped on the roads, but Maera _managed_. She mentioned it, too,

“Doesn't matter how hard it is, we keep managing because we keep to ourselves. Keep your nose down, girl, you'll find your way. Sometimes the lower grasses are safer grazing.”

Today though, she said no such thing and lot the fire, fussing. Maera sighed after a long few minutes as heat began to rise in the small hut,

“We’re runnin’ low on kindling, lass. Did you fare alright today? Nothin’ eventful?”

“...Not really. It’s been kind of quiet.” Heejung finally answered, hesitant. 

It was true; there wasn’t any shouting, rioting or anything of that sort. Still, ever since the cats found the house a few days ago, there was constant activity and verbal threats every day. Today, though, there was absolutely _nothing._ The quiet was a welcome change, of course, but it was too sudden to really feel comfortable. 

Heejung turned to look over at the fireplace and furrowed her brow in worry. “I can try to find some. You’ve been out all day, so please, dry off while I go.”

Maera tensed, and took a deep breath. She passed the kindling pile and let her gaze shift over the spare branches and half-log, calculating in her thoughts. 

Wringing her hands she looked at Heejung and sighed. The girl would have an axe with her, which ought to keep her safe enough…

“Well..” She chewed her lip, and sighed. She nodded once,

“Back before sundown. And don't leave too far from the path.”

Heejung looked through the window. Although she had a couple of hours to do the chore before sundown, the overcast clouds made it dark outside. Thunder rumbled through the clouds lowly, adding to the gloominess of the view. She sighed softly, then nodded. “I won’t.” She picked up the axe and held it tightly. Turning to glance back at the rabbit, she hesitated, feeling terribly unsure. Still, Maera was counting on her, and she definitely didn’t want to bring disappointment, not this soon. Heejung closed her eyes, shook her head, and opened the door. 

_Off I go…_

She made sure to shut the door behind her before walking quickly along the path. The small cabin quickly became a dot along the horizon as she travelled further. Walking alone along the path reminded her of her walks to class on Earth, where she always hurried to get to class on time and bump into Heejae almost _every single time_. 

The quiet was a nice change.

The trees stretched tall into the lazy sun, frost crawling soft webs across the upper leaves and branches. Long afternoon shadows crept over the bracken and under bush, rustling Heejung’s footsteps into soft muttering crunches. The rain was distant but billowing fast, the wind catching Heejung’s back. 

She had been past the path, hefting the axe to a sapling, when the far off thunder began. 

Looking up, she bit her lip. _I should hurry._

Heejung hacked at the sapling over and over. Although her motions were not practiced and precise, she managed to cut it down. One sapling turned into two, then into four, and so on. The clouds appeared to be black by the time she picked up all of the saplings and began to hurry back to the cabin. As she drew closer, she squinted to see better.

_Is that…?!_

Smoke billowed upward from the thatched roof, mingled with ashes and sparks. Cinders flared with bursts of heat--

There was a short and altogether brief scream. Maera’s roof buckled with a sharp snap, and the shadows grouped in front of the home turned, torches in hand, to the garden. 

“Arsonists!” Maera struggled against her bonds on the ground. On her porch the glint of her pans and the broken mirror glowed red hot. 

The axe and sparse cuts of wood tumbled from Heejung’s hands, as she grabbed her hems and began to run. A lone figure turned toward her, and the look across its face stopped her in her tracks, and froze the scream in her throat. 

“Oh Maera, you know you really should learn to get more through that thick skull of yours.” 

A thick cane, much like a shepherd would use, was held tightly in the orange cat’s hands. He paced around the bound woman, a look of glee spread across his features. With a sudden movement, he swung the stick and let it crack against the side of her face with a sharp thwack.

“I think this will do it _just_ fine getting the job done.” 

Strolling around her again, he poked and prodded at the woman with the stick, still giving her the occasional strike across the head, some along her sides. All the while, he wouldn’t stop smiling. He turned and looked up to notice the young rabbit girl, standing there in shock.

“Oh hello, Bunny. Looks like you were a little slow hopping home.”

Heejung gaped at the scene in horror, her throat closed up in panic. Her gaze darted from the fire, to the orange cat, to Maera, then back at the fire again. “W...Wh….Why?” She was finally able to respond, her voice cracking. 

Maera’s breath was labored, blood bubbling from her nose and running down into her mouth. Eyes swollen and thick with blood, she wheezed painfully, illuminated harshly by her home burning around her. 

“Run,” she rasped, met with a sharp crack from the staff. Her head lurched violently to the side and she fell abruptly still. The noise of the fire consumed all else but the orange cat’s slow, hideous mirth. 

The cat tutted at the woman bleeding and broken in front of him and put the cane over his shoulder. 

“What a shame. I expected more out of her. But hey, rabbits are fragile things apparently.”

He turned and smiled wickedly at the girl moving the cane off his shoulder to give it a twirl.

“Why, you ask? Why did we do this? Why did _I_ do this to her?” 

He gave a light kick to the leg of the woman on the ground.

“Because she deserved it. Because all rabbits deserve this. You have no idea what my life has been like, what life for ALL cats is like. We have to raise ourselves on the streets while rabbits live in posh palaces and have the lap of luxury all to themselves. That’s not a chance we ever get. Sure, this hag may have fallen from graces, but she could’ve gotten back up if she tried. But me? Poor little Nick never got his shot. I had the things that made me happy taken away from me. So why should they get anything that I don’t get? I warned her that there were fires rising, and this is just the first of many. So, Bunny. I think you’d better listen, and let them know that the cats are coming.”

Voices rose around him in murmured agreement, and the small crowd turned from the fire. Some of them wrung takes and staves in hand, others heavy chains, more just branches and flames. All their faces were obscured in smoke, but their ears were backlit and twitched in her direction, red arrows pointing to _guilt_. Some stepped forward. 

Maera moaned and was silenced with a kick. Her last word hung thick in the air as blood pooled around her, a hideous crown soaking once velvet ears. 

_Run_. 

It was not Maera’s voice that rose like thunder above the crowd and hate, that parted the storm clouds and revealed its own tempest. From the woodland path behind Heejung rose the tiger mother, striding with staff in hand. Her eyes gleamed in the firelight, smoldering with ache and anger. The crowd lifted their heads, and she roared,

“ _ **Run!**_ ”

Heejung squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the growing chants and the yelling. It quickly became too much to bear, and she whirled around to look at the tiger mother. _But I can’t leave Maera, she’s hurt--_

Despite what her mind said, her feet began to move on their own accord, bringing her to a sprint. 

Heejung ran. The world sped by her while she ran. She ran through the plains. Between a combination of despair for her friend and panic, there was plenty of adrenaline for the young woman to spare. Even though her feet ached, and even though her throat burned, she kept going. Heejung tripped on a bump on the road in front of her, causing her to fall forward and hit the ground. Her hands and knees stung. The panic she felt earlier gave way to hopelessness, and she didn’t make an effort to get up.

_Why?_

She looked up to see what was ahead of her.

The tiger turned and watched her go, but held up an arm to stay the crowd and the boy who would chase her. Her eyes narrowed, and she turned back to them:

“Don't worry about her. She won't make it far.”

She moved forward and took a torch; her eyes glanced over Maera and her mouth hardened. 

The tiger took a steady breath and looked ahead, saying only:

“I told you to be _sure_ , boy.”

She thrust the torch into the refuse and walked back to the forest with the fire at her back. 

Heejung slowly curled up on the grass, shivering. The smell of smoke stayed stuck in her nose, and her mouth ran dry. A large lightening bolt cracked across the open sky and lit the plains up for a split second, then left her in cloudy darkness once more. The rain began to drizzle, prompting her to stand up. 

This _was_ where Maera took her after seeing the tiger mother, wasn’t it? The plains looked familiar, anyways…Then again, she couldn’t recall any distinctive features about it except for the graveyard, and that could only be seen travelling toward what she briefly considered home. Heejung shook her head and walked slowly, staring down at her bare feet. What kind of place was this, where others could be so cruel and assault someone who was only trying to help, trying to lend shelter? As suffocating as her life was in both Busan and Seoul, at least she was relatively safe with a roof over her head. Here, on the other hand…

The rain started to pick up, and Heejung started to run again toward what she hoped was a place to find cover. She couldn’t see that much from the low amounts of light, but anything was better than staying out in the open at this point. 

She could only hope it was not that far.

Ahead her the city gleaned with cruel light. What was it Maera had told her? One day’s walk, two? The road seemed eternal under the pouring rain, and Heejung had ducked aside under a shallow overhang. Water pooled at her feet, but beneath the little roof the roots was still slightly drier. Pulling her cloak tight, she wished she had been able to salvage something-- Anything--

A soft but growing noise caught her ears and she stifled a gasp, pulling further under the natural roof. The sound of hoofbeats growing louder through the murky rain and storm noises…

“Easy, easy. Come on. I won't bring you back sick-” A grunt, as the voice grew closer, muttering irritatedly to itself,

“I'm in enough trouble as it _is_.”

Heejung pulled the hood on her cloak tighter across the top of her head, wishing she could just disappear into the bunches of cloth without a trace. She shivered and looked across the dirt road, then to the left and right. Before she could gather her composure, the muttering carried over to where she was. Heejung cautiously peeked out from her cover and stepped toward the road to get a closer look. Something stirred in the back of her mind, but nerves quickly overwhelmed it.

“Come on, come on…” The man came into her line of vision, his dark hair matted down with rain. He was hunched leading an old dappled horse, its shaggy head swaying slowly back and forth. He exhaled heavily, and leaned hard against a tree; the brief cover was a kind respite from the downpour. 

“We’ll have you back with his order soon.”

He trailed around the back to the cart and paused-- Behind it, the overhang, and of all things, a girl. He blinked, then shifted. His cloak fell back to reveal a long knife, and his voice was low,

“This is _not_ the cart you want to rob.” Heejung gasped and stepped back quickly, hands up. Her feet slipped while she backpedaled in the mud away from the road. She could see his eyes, gold and angry in the shadows of his face, but who he was she couldn’t say-- He could have been anyone from the village, come to chase off stragglers. The sight of embers and the smell of smoke haunted her as she shivered and took another step backwards, only to hit her back against the stone overhang. “W-What?!”

The man edged forward, his hand not lowering,

“You're a highway robber! What do you mean _what?!”_

There was a tense moment where the horse rolled its great eyes and stamped nervously, and thunder rolled lowly. The man glanced to the cart nervously, then dropped his hand and went to smooth the horse,

“Hey, hey…”

He glared at Heejung and snapped, “We don't have anything you want!”

Heejung hugged the cloak tighter around her. With her breaths in shallow gasps, her shivering increasing in intensity, and with her heart hammering in her ears, her throat clammed up but the words were forced out, choked and stammering: “I’m not...I-I just want to get out of here, to go home. I don’t even--” A shiver ran down her back, and she rubbed her arms under her cloak. She could see him shifting uncertainly, his hand protectively on the wood, and snapped-- _Smoke. Smoke. Fire in her lungs; Defense-- Running--_ “I don’t even know what’s on your c-cart!” Heejung shook her head and stepped to the left and forward, attempting to go around and away. She had to go, had to leave him in the rain. It was too dangerous! In doing so, she moved closer to the lantern, swaying before the horse.

The man’s eyes narrowed as he watched her move into the light-- she was smaller than he had thought, and the way she ducked and tore away bothered him. He lowered the knife and grunted as the horse pawed nervously,

“Alright, alright. Where's home?” “Home?” Heejung repeated, her voice weak as she took a single step backwards. How far could she run from him? What did he know, and how could she answer _that_ one? He couldn’t follow her. She couldn’t allow herself to repeat her mistakes, hurt anyone else... She shook her head and swallowed thickly, squeezing her eyes shut. “Very far away,” she mumbled, looking away. The rain continued to pour onto the cart and street hard, filling the silence between them. 

_Home?!_

Heejung gaped, astonished, and she looked back up at him. “Wait, you--”

“Are giving you a ride, yeah.” He turned away from her to adjust the hitch and paused,

“ _Do_ try not to sit on any of the sacks.”

The man clicked his tongue and hoisted himself to the front of the car. 

Heejung couldn’t really bring herself to walk forward. Her mind reeled over what occurred, endlessly spinning around and around in circles. Looking up, she both saw and felt the man’s impatient glare burning into her, causing her to shudder. Perhaps he didn’t know; perhaps he just wanted to get her out of the woods and out of his hair. Wouldn’t he be asking more questions if he knew? He’d put away the knife, and she did need to get away. She could risk it. She took a shaky step forward, then another. “A...ride? A-Ah...thank you.” She finally managed before cautiously climbing up into the cart. Heejung gently pushed one sack aside, trying her best to follow his instructions to the tee, but it was a bit difficult due to the lack of space. Hugging her legs close, she placed her chin on her knees.

The horse bickered quietly, and gave a heavy rustling sigh. The man tut-tutted under his tongue, lifting the reins and dropping them with a snap. They began their slow trot down the winding road, and the man spoke again without acknowledging her apology,

“It'll be an hour or two at best with all the mud. There's a blanket behind you-- It's covered in horse hair, but if you don't mind neither will Eustace.”

The horse's ears flickered at the mention of its name. The man grinned dully, the rain plastering his hair to his face as he watched the road. After a lengthy pause, he asked:

“What's your name?”

Heejung nodded and moved her gaze up slightly to watch the man drive the cart. The rain started to let up, much to her relief, and she she turned to take ahold of the blanket. “I don’t mind.” She clutched the blanket tightly in her hands while the cart bounced up and down on the bumpy parts of the road. Occasionally there was a big enough bump to make her gasp in surprise and shake the sacks around her, but nothing terrible enough to stop the ride. “My name?” Heejung asked in surprise, her brows raised. Silently she turned the question over and over in her mind. _Actually, come to think of it, he’s the first to ask my name...as intimidating as he was to me._ “...Heejung,” she finally answered with hesitation. “Heejung Kim.” She paused for a moment before continuing, “It’s a pretty common name where I am from, so, um...it’s nothing special.”

“Not a familiar one here,” The man mused but his eyes didn't leave the road. The bags seemed to clank softly as they moved, but he paid it no mind and continued,

“You said home was far?”

Heejung nodded and looked down at her knees. “It’s further away than a day’s walk or ride. I’m not sure how I am going to get back there, actually.” Looking up at the sky, she sighed softly. Too far away for her to reach right now, anyway. Shaking her head, she nervously gave the man a smile. “W-What about you?

The man squinted at the road ahead through the steady pitter patter of rain and gave a soft grunt,

“Too close for comfort. In the city below the castle-- Plainswell of Hare Keep. It's where we're headed.”

He added, perhaps a little brusquely,

“You can find almost anything there. Not a bad place to be between.”

He nodded once, but didn't elaborate. The soft sound of hoofbeats against mud squelched back as a low, soft glow began to paint the horizon between the spindly fingers of the tree. The man sat up, relieved,

“Almost there. I can drop this off and you, too.”

“That’d be great! Thank you...um…” Heejung trailed off quietly, staring at the man’s back in front of her. “Is there anything I can do to thank you? It...it doesn’t feel right that you’ve done all of this for me.” She looked down at her hands on her lap, blushing slightly.

“Don't worry about it.” He shrugged and kept his eyes to the road, “Pay it forward, I guess. Who knows? Maybe I'll find you when I need a favor. Favors are better than gold in Plainswell.”

He snorted and added to himself, “If they ever get returned, that is. If you ever see some jerk spotted rabbit, tell him he owes _Bryce_ for his help.”

Heejung nodded slowly. “Bryce...okay. Thank you, Bryce.” She exhaled and allowed her shoulders to relax a little. “I don’t have any gold, so I’ll do the favor.” Looking forward, she continued to speak softly, “This cart,” Looking around, she studied the sacks before continuing, “Are you taking it to someone?”

“Borrowed it from him, so I should probably return it, don't you think?”

Their steed snorted and Bryce scowled, “Don't sass me, Eustace. I know you like him better.”

There was a soft jangle as Eustace tossed his head, and the bags rattled in soft agreement. Bryce glanced back at his wares with a frown,

“Stop that. It's a half penny for any scuffs, two pence a dent.”

It was hard to tell, but if horses could shrug… Heejung shook her head. No. That was silly. 

Heejung smiled softly and placed a hand over her mouth, nodding. The whole thing was strange; he didn’t _look_ like the type of person to be making deliveries. 

More like...normal. 

She winced at the rattling bags and moved over to steady one of them before it could fall out. “If you don’t mind me asking...what’s inside? I hope it’s nothing fragile?”

“Brass and iron ware.” Grunted Bryce as a hill rose in front of them. He was hoping they wouldn't have to push the damn thing, but he'd done it before. 

Hunching slightly, he shrugged, “Kettles an’ fireplace things. Couple of’ pots and pans.”

One bag was slightly open and a bright copper color rim gleamed out-- A curiously familiar, circular edge. Maera’s voice floated out into Heejung’s thoughts, trailing off:

“... _Except my teakettle…”_

It seemed only to rain harder, and perhaps it was this that cast its trickling shadows, but for a moment it appeared someone had been looking back, winked, and gone.

Heejung turned slightly, seeing the metal, curved object begin to slide out of the bag. She reached out to push it back into the sack and close it, only to see an image quickly flash by. A smug grin and a wink. Snow white hair, pale skin, feathers. It quickly came and went, but it left an imprint in Heejung’s mind. It unnerved her. Heart racing, Heejung shoved the object back into the bag and gathered the top of the sack together, intent on tying it closed into a knot. When she spoke again, her voice came out strained.

“O-Oh, so...you deliver goods.” Her mind floundered pathetically as she tried to finish her sentence. “...I understand.” It was probably the most pathetic attempt she ever made.

Cheeks and ears burning, she bowed her head low.

Bryce glanced at her and cocked a brow, nodding carefully once,

“Y-es..? That's the long and short of it.”

He shrugged and flicked the reins. There _was_ more to it, of course, but she was a stranger. She didn't need to share his burden, and certainly didn't need to hear about his life. He wasn't about to tell her, anyway, quiet as she was. She'd probably go into shock or feel bad, or worse, try to help. Best to keep things as they are. 

The hill began to flatten out and he let out a sigh of relief as they edged closer and closer. He watched the lights bounce on then asked, casually,

“Don't suppose you've got somewhere to stay in the city? Not that I'm inviting you. I just-- it's a big city…”

Heejung hugged her cloak close to her small frame, dipping her head lower.

_Somewhere to stay._

Maera’s warren engulfed in flames flashed into her mind’s eye, causing her to shudder and look down at her hands. Truth be told, she was a complete mess both emotionally and in appearance, and she knew it. Face covered in soot, messy, tangled hair, a partly blackened cloak from the fire and smelling like smoke… Her heart aching for her friend as well as for her mother was the worst part. _Mom, Maera, what do I do?_

Heejung sighed heavily and shook her head. “I don’t but...I’ll do my best to find a place. I caused trouble with the last person I stayed with, and,” She gazed up at the sky to look at the moon, not really taking much notice that the rain is hitting her face more; it stung, but she didn’t care. “I don’t want to cause any more trouble for people.”

There was a long silence, the sound of rain and puddles trickling away, the dull noise of Eustace and the turn of cart wheels, but Bruce said nothing between it all. He let it linger, then nodded once, gruffly, and muttered,

“I understand. You're bound to find something, pretty girl like you. Just uh, be careful-”

He glanced over and then away, “Not everyone is as nice as I am.”

Heejung paused once she felt the man’s eyes on her once again. She slowly let out a breath, feeling worried. It sounded ominous, scary… The image of Maera bleeding and unconscious on the ground replayed through her mind once again, and the young woman took in a deep breath. Perhaps there were more kind people out there. 

_As long as it’s not like...that._

The mob formed in her mind and she shuddered. Looking down, her gaze met with Bryce’s briefly before he glanced away. 

He was one of the nice ones, yet he greeted her with a knife. 

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Heejung couldn’t help but wilt.

“Thank you…” she finally mumbled.Her eyes flickered down to the blanket in her lap, and she added, “Do you want this? You’re...surely you need this more than me?”

Bryce glanced over and for a second it looked as if he smiled, but the shadows of the trees passed over and he was looking at the road once more;

“No- I'm used to it. But thanks.”

He bunched his shoulders together and hunched forward. There was a lingering pause, then,

“Oh, alright.”

Heejung clutched onto the blanket with a weak grip. When she heard his first answer, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Right. He offered the blanket to her in the first place. 

_I’m so dumb._

Sitting back, she sighed softly and looked down at her lap. Heejung didn’t know how long the two of them stayed quiet, but the following words broke the silence: “Oh, alright.” Heejung swallowed hard and nodded, her brows up in surprise. “Ah...okay.” Leaning forward, she moved slowly to keep her balance in the moving cart. The inside of her stomach felt like it was in knots, tightening like springs. She could only imagine herself falling out, spiraling out into the mud and looking even more like an idiot in the process. Heejung squeezed her eyes shut and clutched onto the blanket tightly, then let out a shaky sigh. 

_“You need to be graceful.”_ She could hear her mother’s voice echo through her mind. _“Straighten your posture and stand tall! Do you believe that you can go through life looking like_ that? _”_

_“How can you not do this correctly?! If you cannot do it correctly, then--”_ She shook her head and opened her eyes to see her knuckles completely white, clutching onto the blanket tightly. Looking up, she saw Bryce’s back not far from her hands, about an arm’s length. Heejung exhaled and squeezed the blanket of water, although the action was not really needed at this point. “J-Just...just to make sure.” After squeezing the blanket one last time, she smiled weakly and reached over, draping the blanket over his shoulders. Very...strong shoulders. “Is this okay?”

Bryce’s shoulders relaxed and he settled back with a soft noise of vague approval. The lights were growing bolder yet. “Is this okay?” Her voice interrupted his vague enjoyment of the silence and he blinked, “Huh? Oh- Yeah, thanks, Lily.” It was an absent thought and an absent note, lost on the wind.

“Lily?” Heejung softly repeated to herself and withdrew her hands with caution. It was getting brighter around them now, and she had to squint from the harshness of the streetlights-- The sight in front of her changed, and she couldn’t help but gape.

Bryce blinked once and sat up firmly, jaw tightening. He swallowed and managed, "Nevermind. We'll be there shortly- Hold on, there's a tight turn." He wrapped the reins around his hands loosely and glared forward. He'd said too much, and wasn't about to have her prying into things.

Heejung wasn’t seeing things. There was no way she could be mistaking it now. It was too hard for her to see earlier because the downpour was so heavy, and the darkness was so thick that his black hair blended in with it perfectly. 

Sharp and pointed, his cat ears turned slightly in her direction for a reply. Heejung’s panic rose, and her eyes widened in horror. The cart started to swerve to the left in preparation for the turn. “No! Wai--” _A cat?! Why--_ The cart lurched forward, causing her to lose her balance.

“Whoa!” He pulled the reins and the cart and Eustace managed fine, but Heejung crashed sidelong into him and he struggled to stay upwards. Supporting her with one arm, he barked,

“Hey!” And blinked at her, “You okay?”

He helped her up without asking, and frowned, “that was clumsy.”

Heejung allowed Bryce to help her up, still in shock. Her thoughts were nothing but jumbled fragments, and it was difficult to pick out what was actually coherent and what was only emotion. “Y-Yes. Thank you. It’s...that...I’ve never been so close to, um…” 

“A cart?” He supplied, bafflement covering his features. His ears tilted her direction, then swiveled and he wrinkled his nose. “Uh.” Heejung stared for a moment, then shook her head quickly. “N-Not exactly. I mean, that is true but…” She turned her head and stared down into her lap, her eyes wide. “People in...general.” Her heart pounded in her ears, making her suddenly very, very grateful for her cloak’s hood. 

“Oh!”

He blinked, then a curious expression flashed over his face and he grinned, “Oh! _Oh_. I see.”

He chewed on his lip a moment and stared ahead, “Well, don't worry about it.”

Heejung nodded slightly and looked straight ahead, studying the road. She could only see different sections lit up by the streetlights and lights illuminating a few run-down buildings inside while passing by, but not much else. A few silhouettes, from what she could tell, appeared to be cats, mostly parents tucking their children into bed for the night. 

What was living here like? Was it really as bad as that Nick said, that it was a struggle to simply survive? _These buildings are shells of their former selves...mostly gutted out. The people living here must have it hard._ She sighed softly and looked ahead, then squinted. Was that a person?

“Hey!” Bryce slowed the cart in front of a three story building, the shutters tight but lights lively, voices and music coming from inside. The figure, who had been talking to someone in the doorway, stood straight and turned to them. In the light, you could see a smile light up their face,

“Bryce!” 

Bryce stopped Eustace beneath the overhang of the buildings awning, and hopped from the cart. The man snorted and stuck his hands in his pockets,

“You're late. _And_ you grabbed some...extra cargo, huh?”

“Rude, Tyson.”

Bryce hopped down and offered Heejung his hand to assist her, but faced the man as he talked,

“I've got your deliveries. Sign and pay once I grab the sheet, alright? As for her, she needs a place to stay and _you_ owe _me_ after last week. Or does your wife want to hear exactly why you came back soaking wet, but alive, on my elbow?”

He grinned and the man across from him turned scarlet, tabby splotched ears falling back. He sighed and muttered something, glancing to Heejung,

“Alright. We've got a spare room anyway, but you'll ‘ave to work for it-”

“And you can sort that out after you sign!”

Heejung looked from one cat to the other. Slowly, she took Bryce’s hand before gently stepping down. Turning, she looked over at the gruff, older tabby cat before bowing her head slightly. “Thank you...both of you.” “S’no problem, lass.” Tyson shook his head slightly in amusement. “Paper work’s inside.” He gestured toward the door. Heejung nodded and hugged her cloak close before turning to glance at Bryce. “Will you be okay?”

Bryce looked confused, then grinned and shrugged,

“Unless something gets between me and dinner, I'll be alright. Just take care of yourself, and don't let Tyson cheat you. He's horrible at cards.”

He shot the man a glare and thrust a scroll at him and a piece of charcoal, both wrapped in sheepskin to keep it from the rain. He watched her go and his shoulders slumped--

Lowering his voice, he murmured,

“Send word if she's any trouble. I know how things ‘ve been in and outs. Old gangs are kicking up the dirt again, and she's not to get involved, understood?”

“Got it,” Tyson took the scroll and charcoal before nodding slightly. “You have my word; never’ve been one to let you down yet, eh, lad?” He took a glance to make sure Heejung entered in the tavern safely before turning to face Bryce once again. “Godspeed and safe travels.”


	5. Chapter Four: Safehaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heejung finds safety in the big city beneath the Rabbit Kingdom's watchful eye. Boarding with a pair of friendly, if not slightly doting and personable Cats, Heejung re-evaluates her situation and begins to figure out what she ought to do to settle down...
> 
> A quiet chapter with some new OC's and some reprieve from the madness.

Chapter Four

Bryce nodded once, not returning the goodbye, and gave a grunt as two men appeared from around the corner to escort two large bags off the cart. He watched them with vague interest for a moment, then studied his nails and flicked his ears back before climbing back into the cart to continue his way down the alleys and streets. 

He waved at them without turning around, and was gone. The clamor inside the tavern didn’t dim or quell, but continued as if nothing had changed-- And it hadn’t, had it? Even with the rain coming down, the drinks still flowed and the conversations were all the same:

_Did you hear-- Did you hear? Did you hear?_

Murmurs of fires and revolts and chains, murmurs of fighting in the streets and doors being locked, murmurs of tension against peace-- The sound of chairs scraping when conversations got too dense, and circles of people weaving in and out, daring to say too much too soon as long as prices were kept low. 

Tyson clicked his tongue and moved away from the main entrance, drawing his cloak tighter,

“Right. We ought to go in through the back. Me wife’ll have a fit if she sees me leadin’ a pretty thing like you in out of a cold night, rain or no rain. She’s a jealous woman, an’ wicked too.” He grinned, his eyes a little glazed, “Couldn’ ask for better! Now--” He offered Heejung his elbow over the puddle before him, the sign above them swinging and creaking in the nights tempest,

“‘Ows it come you know a black cat like that one, eh?”

Heejung mumbled a quick thank you before taking his elbow with a trembling arm. Looking up at the sign, she gulped: _THE LOST KEY_

Looking through the slatted windows, she could see that the tavern was packed. Most of the customers were cats from gangs huddled around with each other, all large in stature and quite intimidating. One sloshed his drink about animated, his cheeks a bright red from too much drinking. She slowly inched away, and moved down the alley with Tyson as the noise receded. 

Hearing Tyson speak once again, she turned to face the older, tabby cat. “A-Ah, well, I don’t, really. He just...gave me a ride.” Looking down at the floor, she continued softly. “I honestly didn’t expect him to. I-I mean, when he first encountered me, he…” The flash of his knife played once again in her mind, and she shuddered. 

“Never mind.” 

“Bit of a surprise, that,” Tyson murmured, scratching at his chin, “He’s never been one for strangers Musta’ been somethin’ in you, then.” He shrugged, and chuckled full-throatedly, “First time I met ‘im ‘e tried to knife me! ‘Course, he was wiv’ a rougher crowd at that. Glad he’s left it all behind ‘im, bit of a fiasco.” He shook his head, and held open the back door. The room before them was a low-ceiling kitchen, bustling with steam and heat from dual fires, sparse pans hanging from the ceiling-- Several were on stovetops, though one corner was piled high with charred black and twisted, unusable shapes. Tyson nodded firmly, “Got the new stock in just in time! Iron’s fine for lastin’ but the new copper we ‘ad was a thin as a virgins sheet! No surprise there, whot with the Rabbit market…” He grunted, and stood aside to let Heejung through, “Saves ‘em some pence but costs us more! Typical.”

Heejung stepped forward a few steps and studied the kitchen’s surroundings. Simple, yet old-timey, it reminded her of the few pictures she had seen in history books of kitchens during the colonial times. She spotted the pile of unusable pots and pans, each twisted into hunks of metal to the point they were unrecognizable.

“Why?” She echoed softly, her eyes wide in surprise.

Tyson turned to look at her, and his brows raised. He whistled neatly under his breath, “Cor’, you aren’t ‘alf from ‘ere, are you, then? It’s the way things are ‘round ‘ere. Cats make the food, Rabbits eats it, and we’re as whot ‘as to clean up the shi-” “And who is this, Tyson?” A woman interrupted him, sweeping over, floured arms crossed over an extended stomach. Tyson coughed and straightened immediately, then looked her over and slumped,

“Lovey! You’re in no condition to-” “I’ve had children and worked before, Tyson!” She swatted him neatly with the butt end of a spoon, and scowled furiously. Auburn hair was tied messily atop her head, a bun between two white and grey-tipped ears. Her eyes sparkled bright green, and though a frown marred her countenance, laugh lines edged her eyes. Sniffing, she drew herself up and looked Heejung over, then frowned in earnest, the light fading to a dull distrust as she caught sight of Heejung’s hood slipping over her head to her shoulders, “And you’ve bought a rabbit in, too. If she’s half as much trouble as is the spotted one-” “What?” Tyson balked, then turned to look at Heejung, and his eyes widened. He stepped back, slightly pale, and managed with a slight moan, “Oh, ‘ell- And here I’ve been, yawping on about _rabbits-_ ” The woman snorted and raised a brow at Heejung, “It’s a good thing I didn’t marry him for his keen sense of observation.”

“Well...no.” Heejung looked up, once again reminded of Mother Tiger’s magic, and her eyes widened. Feeling only nothing but air on the top of her head and having her normal ears, knowing that others saw otherwise still threw her for a loop. She started to back away, swallowing hard. “I’m actually from... very, very far aw--” The female cat’s sudden entrance caused Heejung to stop and jump in surprise. She was clearly irritated, heavily pregnant and no-nonsense. “A-Ah, I’m sorry--” Bowing, she quickly continued, “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble, madam. I…” She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. “A...a lot has happened earlier this evening, and…” Heejung trailed off weakly, allowing her shoulders to sag. All of her exhaustion from the past several hours seemed to slam into her all at once.

“Clearly,” The woman rolled her eyes at Tyson, dusted her hands off, and took Heejung by the shoulders, “You’re nothin’ like them, and I can tell. Too quiet by half, and besides,” The woman’s eyes traveled to Heejung’s head, and she whistled, voice softening and lowering, “Ears as soft as silk and brown as a butternut loaf! High class in a travel cloak. Where’re you from, love?”

“I...I wish I can answer that, but you wouldn’t have heard of the place.” Heejung lifted up her head slightly and looked into the woman’s eyes. Warm, motherly. Just like Maera’s, and just like how her mother’s used to be. 

_Mom..._ She teared up slightly, and she squeezed her eyes shut. “S-Sorry, I’m such a mess.” she mumbled weakly. 

“Oh! What’ve you done?” She swatted at Tyson who balked and backed up into a bag of flour, covering him in the white powder. Snorting, she shook her head and took Heejung’s shoulders, “We’re getting you a warm bed and somethin’ to eat. You’re wet as a well, and of no use to my questions if you’re to fall asleep while answering. The rest can wait.” She turned to Tyson, and jerked a thumb, “We’ve got customers waiting, and I can’t do the books til we turn ‘em out! And you know if Lester wakes up the children--” “I’ll wallop ‘im myself,” Muttered Tyson, rubbing his arm. He donned an apron from the hook by the door, and sighed, pausing as he picked up a tray to watch his wife adoringly, “You know I’d never manage without ya’-” “Yes, yes, and we’d all be in a ditch somewhere eatin’ snails, I know! Get on with it!” Tyson hurried out, as the woman sighed and shook her head, “Men!” She grinned and steered Heejung near the far side of the kitchen, past rattling pots and warm stoves to a stairway leading up, “We’re on the next floor, no need to worry. Settle you all up in a nice room, alright? I don’t think I caught your name, but I’m Sue.”

“Heejung,” Embarrassed, Heejung wiped at her eye and fiddled with the edges of her traveling cloak while walking along with Sue. “It’s very nice to meet you both.” She paused for a moment to let Sue go ahead first on the steps before following. “B-But Mr. Tyson didn’t do anything wrong! It’s just--” She took a deep breath and continued to speak slowly, struggling to find the right words. “I lost my friend recently to a fire...very recently. I barely managed to leave. I feel like it’s my fault. I know it wasn’t, but I wish I could’ve done more, you know? So...getting here was hard. I’m very lucky to have you and a few others help me, both cats and rabbits.” 

Sue softened, opening a door to a small room, the bed sparse and jammed in the corner by a wash stand. A bedpan peeked beneath the straw mattress and it’s soft white sheets, a folded quilt resting over the sparse headboard, and Sue sighed, “I’m sorry luv’. Tyson’s a good man, he truly is, but he lets his prejudices blind him-- He’s caught up in the action, and the world hasn’t been much good to him on the whole. Men like to have someone to blame, and Tyson’s found his target.” She smoothed down the mattress beneath its sheet, and settled on the edge, patting the space next to her, “Things have been slowly boiling-- And you’re caught in the middle, just as much as the rest of us. It’s not that I agree with the way things are, but…” She trailed off, tucking away a strand of hair, “The crossfire’s no place to raise children, and no place to find yourself growing up.”

She looked at Heejung, and smiled sadly, “I’m sure you did all you could, my dear.”

“I understand.” Heejung nodded quietly and gave Sue a weak smile of her own. 

_It’s kind of like that at home too._

She exhaled and walked over slowly, gingerly sitting next to Sue at the gestured spot. “Is there anything I can do? I know I can’t really do much, being one person, but…” Shrugging weakly, she looked down at her lap, “I really do appreciate this...I do. It sounds like you are very busy.”

Sue smiled and chuckled, shaking her head, “We’ll discuss it in the morning. We are busy, but we’ve managed!” She paused, then frowned to herself, “Though, we did have a cook walk out las’ week-- And I’ve been tending the kids and the breads. Usually Tyson’s got the lot in the kitchen, but with tensions risin’, he’s been on the other side of the bar keepin’ the peace.” She snorted, “Though frankly, I’m not sure what peace he’s ascribing too these days. Still, if you can stir a pot, we may have a use for you.” She winked, “But for now, child, rest. If you need anything, wander down the hall two doors and you’ll find me. And don’t mind if you wake up to someone fussin’ or giggling-- The girls are curious and the boy is shy, but they won’t bother you much.”

Heejung couldn’t help but giggle a little. The feeling felt almost foreign; come to think of it, she hadn’t really laughed for years. As quickly as it came, however, it left, and her exhaustion returned. “I don’t mind…” She shrugged lightly. “I’d love to meet them.” Pausing for a moment, Heejung gazed at Sue’s round tummy. “And this little one as well, someday.”

Sue winked again, “Then rest up! They’ll be askin’ all kinds of things in the morning, I’m sure. The other one’s’ll ‘ave to wait-- Though you’re not the only one excited.” She moved to the door, and paused a moment, before adding, “Goodnight, Heejung,” And shutting it softly, she moved down the hall.

“G-Good night.” Heejung’s voice barely managed to call out, her voice cracking. The door closed with a final click. She took off her cloak, paused, and then removed her dress. Folding it up and placing it on the chair next to the bed, she sighed. The weight of the situation crashed into her, and her brain went numb. Finally, she fell into a restless sleep. ~~~~~~~~

The morning rose before the sun, carts and voices calling as dawn spread lazily over the misty hilltops, the sounds of fisherman and bakers echoing against the town criers and day laborers seeking work. Windows came open and rugs were dusted, chambers emptied into the streets, and horses brushes and bathed of their travels, hooves stamping nervously. No cockerel made it past the axe here, too inland and citied for his noise, but the call of the kingdom was enough:

“News! News! Riots on the outer edge workin’ inwards. Nobility says not to fret! All safe here!”

Between this and the bickering of men and women pinching loaves and weighing tart, hard apples and squash in the market, the city was livelier than any sound of traffic back home. Heejung blinked sleepily, and tried to turn into her blankets, frowning as her door was edged open by a hip bracing it and a tray.

“Mornin’ love! We've got porridge with raisins. Special treat from Tyson- Bit runny, but Archie wanted to try his hand, bless him.”

Sue beamed over and chuckled, raising a brow, “Late sleeper, then?”

“Ah! It’s really that late?!” Startled, Heejung sprung out of bed and raced toward the window. The sky outside was mostly overcast, but she could see a little of the sun’s glow through a thin patch of clouds. Not quite up high in the center of the sky, but...well, it was clearly past sunrise, regardless. 

_No! Nonono! I’m going to be late for class and--_

Her mind froze once she took in her surroundings. Oh. Heejung hung her head in shame. “I…” Shaking her head slightly, she tried to recover, “I didn’t expect to be in here for so long. ...Sorry...”

“Not too poorly! A couple hours before noon, but we do start in early. Thankfully, we don't open up til late afternoon-- It's just the kids that like the morning sun.” She grinned,

“If they'd let me, I'd be where you are myself. You had a long journey besides, dear-- Don't fret.”

She patted the side of the bed idly, and slid the tray aside. Maneuvering herself back up with a soft “Hoof!” Of effort, Sue dusted her apron and smiled,

“Come join us when you're ready. Another set of hands for the glassware would be a treat.”

As she moved towards the door, two bright sets of eyes in small faces rushed away from the doorframe, giggling. Sue rolled her eyes and called,

“Girls! You know better!” And hurried on after them. The sound of running footprints and laughter echoed down the hall. 

Heejung rubbed her eyes and gazed at the door, then at the tray. Giggles drifted from downstairs. It wasn’t too long ago where she was able to laugh like that herself, back when she lived with both her mother and father. She swallowed hard and put the tray on her lap. After all, she didn’t want to keep them waiting. ~~~~~~ About thirty minutes later, Heejung descended down the stairs in her dress with the tray in her hands, her hair still pretty damp from washing it in the bath. Heated water was not a luxury in these parts, but it did its job; she was able to get clean with the wax soap they had, and it got rid of her remaining grogginess that she had. She bowed her head politely in greeting as soon as she walked into the kitchen. “Thank you for breakfast.” she spoke up softly. 

“It's nothing!”

Sue looked up from the book, her spectacles dangling off her nose. An inkwell sat next to her and the book was full of figures- Tyson waved from behind them at the sink, and a chorus of voices chased each other,

“Dad! Nora pinched me!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

Heejung smiled slightly and opened her mouth to speak again only to be cut off by young voices protesting. Eyes widening, she stopped walking toward the kitchen sink. It was good timing too on her part, for two young cat girls ran across her path and circled around the table Sue set up her workstation, chasing each other in the process. “U-Um.” Heejung watched them run around and around in surprise, not sure what to do. A soft whimper cut through all of the noise, prompting her to look up toward Tyson. A small hand tugged at the edge of the older cat’s shirt; it was clear that he was trying to get his attention. All of this continued while Sue sat calmly at the table and took a deep breath. The whole scene looked overwhelming, prompting Heejung to take a step back. “I have the tray. I can continue washing dishes...if you want?”

“Nonsense! We've got it all--” Tyson looked down and blinked between the bubbles. The little boy glanced at him quietly and said only,

“Whossat?”

“Archie, I'm elbow deep in dishes-”

“Oh.” It pulled back and peered around the counter with a small frown. 

“Okay. Thank y--” Two loud gasps came from the table followed by scrambling footsteps toward Heejung. Archie’s question clearly did not go unheard. The two girls ran up to her and oohed at the cloak she borrowed from Maera, admiring the color of the material. “She’s here! She’s here! Oh, this is so soft--” “--What’s your name?” They both spoke at once excitedly, trying to be overheard over the other. The energy from the two of them seemed to have no limits whatsoever. Startled, it took a moment for Heejung to gather her wits and answer. “H-Hello. My name’s Heejung--” It was difficult to get anything through. The two seemed to start and then finish their own sentences, all questions and answers:

“She's so tall! Where did she-”

“Mama says she's from far away! I like your hair, miss-”

“It's not as nice as Mama’s but I like her clothes-”

“Wow! Your cloak is so pretty-”

“ _Girls_.”

Sue stood, arms folded and glasses folded neatly on her book. The girls fell back sheepishly and muttered quick ‘sorrys’-- Somewhere behind them was a soft laugh and a scurry as Archie, it appeared, vanished. Heejung sighed lowly in relief. She smiled shakily and bowed her head. “It’s very nice to meet you both.” She took another deep breath to settle her nerves and closed her eyes. Not used to this type of attention, and so soon at that, it took all of her willpower to not turn around and run back into her room. Heejung opened her eyes and looked back up at Sue. “So, um...w-what are my duties?” Her voice came out very timidly, still a little hoarse from the night before. She couldn’t help but inwardly wince at herself.

Sue smiled warmly and patted Heejung on the hand,

“Rest for a minute, first. Then we'll discuss it. Are you any hand in the kitchen, by chance?”

Tyson frowned, and lifted his voice,

“Now, Sue, I said-”

“And _I_ said you're happier with the lads and controlling the crowds. Leave it be!”

“It’s okay…” Heejung trailed off and carefully put her tray on the table next to Sue’s bookkeeping supplies. She furrowed her brow in thought and turned, studying Tyson’s ears for a moment. Cats...carnivores. _Oh._

She became nervous once again. A “rabbit” cooking meat...wouldn’t that seem weird to them? Her gaze swept over the few other plates on the tables, a few having some pieces of what looked to be beef left; it was most likely the kids’ who didn’t feel like finishing their meal. It was only a couple of weeks, and yet it made her mouth slightly water.

Heejung gulped and looked back at Sue. Seeing the cat’s warm smile, she sighed softly. 

“I lived on my own for almost four years, so...I-I know how to cook most dishes. It doesn’t matter if it’s vegetarian or not.” Heejung looked away. “After all...I’ve had company before at my home, so…” Her mother’s disapproving gaze popped into her mind. 

_Mom would count for this, I think._

_“_ Excellent!” Sue interrupted with a warm laugh and a clap,

“Someone with experience will be a plus. They're not picky-- If you can throw something in a pastry they'll drown it with beer.” She winked,

“Not a fancy set here. More mugs than silverware.”

Tyson grinned sheepishly, “And I can still help with those. Polishin’ glasses makes it look like I'm listening,”

Heejung nodded quietly and clasped her hands in front of her dress skirt. “I understand.” She smiled slightly and glanced at the menu hanging from afar. It wasn’t very big of a menu, but she never really heard about many of the items on it. Maybe there was a cookbook or sheet of instructions on how to cook them. Hopefully. “When would you like me to start?”

“Whenever you're ready, dear. Tonight should be quiet,” Sues spectacles were back, and she hummed gently into her work. Down the hall the girls bustled, laughing to themselves, and Archie was nowhere to be seen, quiet and still as a mouse. 

“Tyson can help you learn the ropes, and you can see our bustling community's most hard working members.”

“Hard drinking is more like,” Tyson muttered. 

Heejung’s eyes widened. 

_Already?_

Looking out at the tables in front of her, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread. It was 

stupid, it didn’t make any sense, but it arrived quickly regardless.

She gulped. Being here under their roof, having a bed to rest, getting a good meal…and she was here thinking about delaying her assistance. 

However…

What if it _did_ become crowded? What if she messed up the food? What if she cooked something wrong?

_I can’t, I can’t do this!_

And yet, the guilt overwhelmed her. She could picture their frowns now, their brows furrowed in puzzlement and disappointment. 

Feeling her shoulders sag, Heejung nodded.“...Okay.” 

Sue made a warm noise and Tyson smiled, crossing from behind the bar to place a hand on her shoulder and squeeze lightly,

“You'll be fine. And I'm here to help, should it get busy.”

“And I'll be sure he doesn't go off on another long tangent or two,” Sue grinned and shut the ledger. Standing, she braced herself on the back of a chair for balance and glanced down the hall,

“Now where are they off too? They've got lessons in short order, and lord knows they're not ready...”

Giggling and the sound of footsteps stopped abruptly followed by a collective gasp. “Here she comes!” “Run!” 

The two girls laughed once again before running up the stairs mischievously. Heejung’s wide-eyed gaze followed them until they were out of sight before turning to face Sue and Tyson. “Ah, well...thank you.” She bowed her head politely before turning to read the menu board above the bar, fading paint and all. Time to get familiar with everything... 


End file.
